


Un nouvel écho

by OiseauVermillon



Series: Wyvern et Sirène ; Thalassa et Léthé [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Free Will, Gen, Introspection, Lost Love, Regret, Reminiscing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'oublier au mépris de son devoir, se trahir au profit de son souvenir. Tout n'est pas toujours si simple, même quand le choix nous a été enlevé. Période Hadès Sanctuaire, Rhadamanthe, Pandore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un nouvel écho

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Un nouvel écho

 **Personnages :** Rhadamanthe, Pandore

 **Rating :** PG/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 902

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Cet OS se présente comme une suite à un autre de mes OS – _Je ne voulais rien d’autre que toi_ –, traitant d’un thème et d’un couple similaire. Je ne dirais pas nécessairement que la lecture de l’OS précité est absolument obligatoire, cependant, elle peut servir d’aide pour mieux replacer les choses dans leur contexte initial.

 

**Un nouvel écho**

 

« Dame Pandore. »

Le souffle demeura suspendu dans les airs, comme empêtré dans l’atmosphère pesante des environs. Rhadamanthe grimaça, il avait regretté ces mots à la seconde même où ils avaient franchi ses lèvres, puis vida son verre de scotch d’un seul trait. Des senteurs de tourbe et de bois fumé envahirent son palais. Le surplombant de sa hauteur, dans la pénombre gagnant la pièce, le portrait d’une Pandore le narguait. Ce n’était pas la jeune femme qui, à présent bien vivante, lui donnait des ordres, mais celle d’un autre temps ; la ressemblance était pourtant parfaite, de même que le trait rendait justice à la beauté du modèle. C’était le seul artefact témoignant de l’existence du précédent Hadès, sans compter les souvenirs détestables tempêtant dans la mémoire de tous les Spectres.

Le voile de la nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures, la pièce toute entière était baignée d’une lumière diaphane colportée par la lune. A l’extérieur, une douce bise crapahutait à travers la forêt, faisant murmurer les arbres parlant avec la voix des morts. Ceux-là tentaient par milliers de s’échapper de ces lieux, bien que trop faibles et le nombre des Spectres postés sur la bouche des Enfers par trop important pour que des âmes si chétives ne puissent se frayer un chemin à l’air libre. Tout juste stationnaient-ils de ci de là, prisonniers à jamais du domaine lugubre, de ses murs sombres et élancés.

Le château des Heinstein, demeure maudite frappée par les ténèbres. Ici, l’on trouvait la mort en chaque recoin, son odeur putride s’attachait dans chaque couloir, dans chaque pièce, se cachait derrière la moindre porte, à l’intérieur même des meubles. Au moins le château était-il resté intact, au contraire de sa propre demeure qui avait été ravagée par les flammes. Mais cela, finalement, n’importait guère, un décès était un décès. _La mort est une délivrance…_

Le grincement de la porte lui fit un instant lever les yeux. Tenant la poignée, Valentine s’écarta pour laisser passer Pandore, avant d’effacer sa présence en la refermant.

« Dame Pandore. »

Le timbre était un brin fataliste, triste même. De fait, il ne témoignait pas de la moindre chaleur à l’endroit de l’Allemande, qu’il sentit troublée par sa distance ostentatoire. Tout le monde le savait froid et orgueilleux, depuis quelques temps, on le disait morne et éteint. Eaque et Minos eux-mêmes peinaient parfois à se tenir en sa présence tant il donnait l’impression d’un homme dont l’âme était décharnée.

Pandore ne cessa pas sa marche pour autant, ne s’arrêtant que devant la fenêtre aux vitres barrées de tiges de fer. Que pouvait-elle bien contempler, de là où elle se trouvait ? Les âmes des défunts tourbillonnant dans une sarabande macabre, ou le portrait d’une vie qui avait naguère été la sienne ? Elle ne pouvait toutefois s’en émouvoir, quand bien même les souvenirs n’en demeuraient pas moins présents, froids, évidents, digérés. _La mort est une délivrance…_

Oh, qu’elle était belle se prit-il à penser en observant la silhouette fine de l’Allemande engoncée dans sa robe noire, tandis que son propre index courait sur le col du verre vide. Même encore à présent, il ne pouvait faire taire cette voix lui disant de l’aimer, d’être à son service, de mourir pour elle et de lui offrir son cœur. Mû par son antique mémoire, il toucha son sein gauche du bout des doigts, même sans cela, il avait plus que tout désiré combattre pour elle. Aujourd’hui pourtant, quelque chose en lui était mort et même la beauté de Pandore ne pouvait lui faire oublier certains souvenirs dont la singularité n’avait de cesse de faire battre son cœur de nouveau reconstitué. (1)

« Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir envoyé au Sanctuaire, dame Pandore ? Avec ma force, la tête d’Athéna serait déjà entre vos mains. »

Le visage de Pandore s’ombra d’un sourire semblant se refléter sur la surface des étoiles diaprant le ciel bleuté. Sa chevelure aniline se fit le réceptacle de la lumière de la lune lorsque sa tête se pencha légèrement d’un côté.

« Si tu t’étais rendu au Sanctuaire, qui serait resté pour me protéger ? C’est aussi l’une de tes missions millénaires, Rhadamanthe, ne l’oublie pas. »

Le Juge acquiesça en silence. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, le partage des tâches des Juges avait toujours été soigneusement établi, compartimenté. Ainsi Minos demeurait-il bien souvent à l’entrée des Enfers tandis qu’Eaque veillait à la protection d’Hadès. Quant à lui, c’était la garde de Pandore qui lui avait échu quand celle-ci s’aventurait hors des Enfers. Avec un tel rôle, rien d’étonnant à l’attachement de Rhadamanthe pour celle qu’il devait protéger. Il avait toujours agi pour elle…

« Rhadamanthe ?

— Oui, ma dame ?

— Tu sembles songeur depuis que je t’ai retrouvé, que t’est-il arrivé ?

— Je suis toujours aussi résolu à agir pour le bien de notre Seigneur Hadès… et pour le vôtre.

— Je l’espère, Rhadamanthe. Ne regrettes-tu rien ?

— Dame Pandore ? »

L’Allemande s’enleva de la fenêtre, un léger bruit d’étoffe accompagnant ses pas. Tandis que le voile lumineux de la lune gondolait tout ce qui, céans, s’offrait à la vue du Juge, Pandore semblait glisser sur le sol, sa silhouette éthérée ondoyant parmi les contours ombrageux de la pièce. Sa main se leva avant de se poser sur le cœur de Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier constata avec dépit qu’il ne battait pas plus vite – comme il pouvait s’y attendre, après tout –, alors qu’en des temps passés, même lui n’aurait pu avoir une totale emprise sur les affolements de sa chair. Le regard améthyste le scrutait attentivement, grattait chaque couche de son être dans l’espoir d’y déceler un écho aujourd’hui disparu.

« Non, je ne regrette rien, dame Pandore. Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait pour vous et Hadès. Cet Alone… ce mécréant…

— Garde ces paroles avec toi, Rhadamanthe, elles sont ta force. »

Ses doigts s’attardèrent un léger instant qui parut durer une éternité. Etait-il donc possible qu’après toutes ces vies vécues au travers des siècles, le temps put encore s’arrêter de la sorte, laissant les sens anesthésiés et la conscience atone ? De son siège, il pouvait encore voir le regard sombre de sa maîtresse se porter à la recherche de ce qu’elle n’avait pas pu omettre de constater tout le temps qu’ils s’étaient tenus côte à côte. Etait-elle déçue par le chant du cœur de Rhadamanthe, triste mélopée aux accents éteints, emportant avec elle des émotions qui s’étaient diluées brutalement quand lui-même les pensait inaltérables ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Pandore quittait la pièce, laissant de nouveau Rhadamanthe seul avec ses pensées. Elle avait malgré tout eu l’air quelque peu déçue. Non pas que le Juge nourrissait l’idée que l’Allemande ait jamais eu le moindre attachement amoureux à son endroit, cependant, il trouvait une once de satisfaction dans le fait d’être son protecteur et partager, à cet effet, un lien exclusif avec elle. Après tout, avait-il réellement eu la moindre volonté de la posséder, de quelle manière aurait-il réagi si d’aventure elle l’avait aimé en retour, lui qui ne comprenait pas qu’Eaque se commette avec sa subordonnée au mépris de son devoir ?

Son verre se trouva rempli de nouveau. Une légère chaleur s’empara de son esprit, brouillant ses idées d’autant. Parmi toutes ces pensées entremêlées, un sentiment étrange, une image fugace remontait à la surface, éclipsant en splendeur tous les souvenirs issus de ses vies multiples. Qu’elle avait été dévastatrice, cette rencontre. A tel point que même empêcher une larme de couler le long de ses joues, lui était impossible. Pas plus qu’il ne pouvait intimer silence à son cœur, battant avec tant de force qu’il craignait qu’il ne rompe. Cela devait être l’alcool, ou sa rage de voir que le succès de la cause de son maître était suspendu à la loyauté d’anciens Chevaliers ressuscités – une fidélité qu’il jugeait illusoire et dangereuse. Ou bien c’était sa propre inaction, qui ne signifiait pour lui rien de plus que l’impuissance quand il aurait été si désireux de combattre pour son dieu.

Oui, ce devait être cela, à moins que ce ne fût toute autre chose. En était-il donc arrivé à se mentir à lui-même ?

Oh, il avait bien essayé de remiser ce sentiment qui le brûlait plus sûrement que ce breuvage ambré qu’il aimait tant consommer depuis cette vie. En voyant Pandore avancer devant dans la lande d’Ecosse, il avait bien senti sa mémoire passée se réactiver soudainement, un sentiment de puissance infinie s’était alors emparé de lui comme son corps se recouvrait de son Surplis et qu’il avisait les sourires des autres Spectres. Oui, il ne pouvait lutter contre sa nature profonde, renier cette voix remontant des profondeurs de son âme et dans laquelle hurlait des êtres portant son nom. Son dieu l’avait appelé, et bientôt viendrait le moment de déferler sur le Sanctuaire pour faire tomber Athéna. C’était là sa raison d’être, il n’en connaissait pas d’autre au monde.

Quelques temps plus tard, cependant, une nouvelle était parvenue jusqu’aux Enfers : l’armée d’Athéna avait vaincu celle de Poséidon. Sans qu’il puisse la contrôler, une peur immense avait enroulé sa main autour de son cœur. Il ne restait pas le moindre survivant. On pouvait alors voir un Rhadamanthe morose et irritable se traîner aux quatre coins des Enfers, le regard errant de toutes parts. Certains auraient dit qu’il était devenu fou, d’autres, plus indulgents, qu’il en inspectait les recoins. Il ne vint jamais à l’esprit de quiconque qu’il fut à la recherche de… quelqu’un.

Les Enfers étaient vastes et l’on n’en voyait jamais la fin. Au fur et à mesure de ses pérégrinations, le désespoir du Juge grandissait. On l’avait pourtant dit le plus pieux des hommes au service d’Hadès, dont la foi faisait la fierté de tous les Spectres. Cependant, le Rhadamanthe qui avait autrefois été le plus fervent d’entre eux voyait à présent sa nature refoulée par des sentiments qui, bien loin de disparaître, ne faisaient que grandir, battant en brèche cette idée faisant que les dieux pouvaient disposer comme ils le souhaitaient de ceux qui s’étaient soumis à eux.

A présent il le savait, il ne pourrait jamais l’oublier et personne ne saurait jamais de quoi étaient faites les pensées qui ne cessaient de s’agiter dans l’esprit du Spectre. Car derrière le Juge Rhadamanthe, c’était un homme qu’il avait autrefois été qui conduisait une partie de ses pas.

 _Richard._ Un nom qui n’était plus le sien, mais dont les syllabes résonnaient encore dans son esprit vagabond. Avec quelques notes d’amusement ou de recueillement, gonflées d’une source de gaité ou d’abandon total, lorsqu’il voyait ses propres sentiments se refléter dans la mer tantôt calme tantôt agitée de ce regard persistant.

Silencieusement, Rhadamanthe contempla de nouveau le portrait de Pandore. Non, décidément, quand bien même cette peinture était exquise, elle était bien loin de rendre grâce à la beauté de son modèle. Ou bien les souvenirs, probablement, l’alcool, peut-être, n’avaient-ils tendance qu’à trop altérer ses perceptions du réel. Mais quand même, entre elle et l’autre, oui, entre ces deux femmes si présentes dans son esprit, quelle différence. Déjà visible à l’œil nu, certes, mais aussi dans les sentiments que l’une et l’autre provoquaient en lui.

« Dame Pandore. »

Ah, encore ce nom prononcé comme un somnambule émergeant d’un long rêve chaotique. Il lui faudrait désormais cesser d’agir de la sorte et d’en appeler une autre, quitte à trahir ses anciennes fidélités.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) The Lost Canvas (Shiori Teshirogi), tome 23.


End file.
